


World Weary Travellers

by Laliandra



Category: Havemercy Series - Jaida Jones & Danielle Bennett
Genre: Community: bringthehappy, Gen, Post-Canon, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-08
Updated: 2010-08-08
Packaged: 2017-10-11 00:01:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/106010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laliandra/pseuds/Laliandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've seen one, you've seen them all... Thom and Rook see the sights after the end of Havemercy.</p><p>Written for the Bring The Happy Fest 2008</p>
            </blockquote>





	World Weary Travellers

Rook turns at the bottom of the stairs and yells, "So, Professor," which is what he's taken to calling me, as if unable to label me man or brother so setting for something in between. "What horseshit are you going to try and teach me about this bloody great pile of rocks?"

I sit on a crumbling wall and call, "Nothing. You don't care and I'm starting not to."

"I told you after the 3rd 'oh-so-fascinating-ancient-ruin', you seen one, you seen 'em all."

"Maybe," I admit. "If you'll concede that if you've seen one strong drinks bad décor bar, you've seen them all, so there was really no need to drag me to one in every town we've been to so far."

"I will if you'll concede that you had a good time in a few," he says, advancing up the steps, eyebrow raised challengingly.

"All right, I did. In more than a few actually. Remember that place with the purple drinks?"

"Not really," he says cheerfully, slouching beside me. He looks at me sideways through his hair. "Contradictory little fucker ain't you? Even were when you were a baby, you know."

"Really?" I say softly, trying not to startle that warm note out of his voice.

"I'd do something one day and it would make you smile, and then next day I'd do the same thing and you'd bawl like a man getting Lady Greylace's bill." He looks away over the ruins and I know he isn't seeing some long dead city, but Molly, vibrant and vicious. "That's the first thing I remember about you, not having a fucking clue what went on in your tiny head. Go you figured now though," he adds, giving me that measuring look of his that I saw so often at the Airman.

"My first memory of you is from when I was just walking, of you catching me when I fell."

"Dunno why I did that," he says.

I'm not sure if he means that first time or when history repeated itself, for I can see from his scowl that he's thinking of that too.

"Might do it again mind" he offers suddenly. And he then grins like the maniac I mustn't forget he is and says "Then again, might not," and pushes me off the wall.


End file.
